


If Love Is Enough

by lizzlybonk



Category: Shoujo Kakumei Utena | Revolutionary Girl Utena
Genre: Comic, F/F, Fan Comics, Fanart, Happy Ending, Post-Canon, some background homophobia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-06
Updated: 2018-10-06
Packaged: 2019-07-27 05:39:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16212575
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lizzlybonk/pseuds/lizzlybonk
Summary: A world without miracles, eternity, or shine - but maybe they can exist in the world beyond Ohtori. Maybe miracles and coincidence can be the same thing.A short fancomic for Femslash Exchange 2018





	If Love Is Enough

**Author's Note:**

  * For [bygoshbygolly](https://archiveofourown.org/users/bygoshbygolly/gifts).



> As mentioned in the tags this has some very brief mentions of canon... bad things... that happened to Utena. Also some homophobia from the mean schoolgirls.

**Author's Note:**

> Please let me know if the formatting is off or this is hard to read, since I have a pretty big screen which is very forgiving of formatting goofs. I also have the flu, so I keep forgetting how to write. I did manage to finish the colour version though, and I'm really glad because I wanted to use colour to convey some symbolism and all that jazz. I feel like I didn't use the backgrounds to their full potential, so that's something to work on next time. Overall though I had a really good time making this, and I hope everyone enjoys my weird, gay little comic.
> 
> (There should be image descriptions embedded in the images but if there's anything wrong there let me know! I will fix it!)
> 
> Thank you to my wife, who let me steal her idea, and who always encourages me. 
> 
> Title is a line from the song Miracle by CHVRCHES, which gives me major Utena/Anthy vibes. Also it's just really good.


End file.
